Timebreaker/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Sabine: Well? With or without? Marinette: Uh, with? Sabine: You're sure it's not better without? Marinette: Either way, you look perfect, Mom. Sabine: You know? It's not every day you celebrate your twentieth wedding anniversary. Tom: (off-camera) Marinette! Could you have a minute please? (Marinette runs over to him) Well? Marinette: Well, what? Tom: My mustache, I groomed it. Is it too short? Should I shave the whole thing off? Maybe it's a little crooked on one– Marinette: You look perfect Dad. Uh, except for one thing. (points at his dirty baking apron, which he is still wearing) Tom: Uh? Thanks sweetheart. (runs off) Marinette: (chuckles) No problem Dad! (later, Marinette pushes her parents out of the doors) Marinette: You're going to be late! Tom: Now don't forget Mrs. Chamack will be coming by to pick up the Eiffel Tower cake in 30 minutes. I'm depending on you. Marinette: Yeah, yeah. No sweat, piece of cake. (they leave and Marinette lets Tikki out) Wow, married twenty years. That's pretty cool, huh Tikki? Tikki: Time flies when you're having fun. Marinette: And stands still when you're doing homework. (Tikki chuckles) (Tom notices someone and waves and Alix waves back. It's Alix sitting at another table with her father.) Alix: They're Marinette's parents. You know, one of the chicks I hang out with? Mr. Kubdel: Yes, I remember. They make the best bread in the whole of Paris. (he notices one of Alix's sneakers) Couldn't you have made more of an effort to dress nicely?. Alix: What do you mean? I took off my cap. (she points to her cap) Mr. Kubdel: But this is a special day. Alix: Well, it's only a birthday. Mr. Kubdel: No, this is a special birthday (reaches inside his jacket pocket and brings out a watch) This family heirloom was made by one of our ancestors many, many years ago. It's been passed down from one generation to the next, on their 15th birthday. And today, it's your turn to inherit it. Alix: It's pretty sweet, dad. But I've already got a watch, synced up to my smartphone. Mr. Kubdel: But sometimes there's more to things than meets the eye. Let's just say that our ancestor was… (opens the watch) Ahead of his time. (Alix gasps) Mr. Kubdel: Of course, I'd understand if you'd rather me buy you a new pair of rollerblades. Alix: No, Dad! I'm stoked to have it. It's awesome, thank you! (The phone rings) Mr. Kubdel: Are your friends waiting? Alix: Yeah, but I don't wanna bail on you. It's cool. Mr. Kubdel: No, no, go ahead. (Alix stands up and grabs her cap) Now, take good care of it. Tikki: Come on Marinette! You can do it! Just remember the formula. Think, Marinette, think! Marinette: I might be able to do it if you weren't distracting me so much with your encouraging words! (Tikki giggles) (The phone rings) Marinette: Hey Alya. What's up? The what? The bet between Alix and Kim? No, of course I didn't forget! I already made the banner for it! I know everyone's counting on me. In 5 minutes? No sweat. I'm on my way already. Be right there! Eek! Tikki: But Marinette, you have to wait for Mrs. Chamack to pick up her cake! Marinette: Gahhh! I've got 20 minutes before she gets here. I told them I'd take care of the banner and they're all counting on me! Besides, Adrien will be there too! Tikki: You'll never make it to Trocadéro on 5 minutes, it's way too far! Marinette: Not too far for Ladybug. (winks) Tikki, spots on! (Marinette turns into Ladybug. She swings away to the Trocadéro, detransforms, arrives just in time and shows everyone her banner. Everyone is delighted with it.) Unknown: Oh, that's beautiful! Adrien: Impressive, Marinette! (winks at Marinette and she giggles in return) Kim: You all picked the wrong side to cheer on. Looks like Alix isn't even showing up! Probably too chicken to race an extreme athlete like me. Alix: Spoke too soon, Kim. (Everyone cheers her on.) Your ridiculous bets are over. I'm gonna leave you in the dust, meathead! Kim: You're no match for me. My neck is bigger than your thigh. Alya: (Laughs) Is that a good thing? Marinette: (laughs) Max: (pushes Kim and Alix away from each other) Let's review the official rules. Two laps around the fountains; approximately 500 yards. The first one over the line's declared the victor! If Kim triumphs, Alix will relinquish her rollerblades to him. If Alix triumphs, Kim will be prohibited from making another dare for the rest of the school year. Juleka: We're through with all of those stupid dares! Ivan: Uh-huh, that's right! Nathaniel: No more dares! Max: On your marks, get set... Alix: Hold up! (Kim falls and the students laugh) Kim: Forfeiting already? Alix: (Gives her watch to Alya) Hold on to this for me, will you, Alya? I don't wanna drop it during the race. Alya: Hold on girl, I can't! I gotta... Alix: Guard it with your life. It's a family heirloom! Alya: But... (Gives the watch to Marinette) Marinette, take this. I gotta record the race for my blog! Max: On your marks, get set... GO! (Alix and Kim start racing, Kim on foot, Alix on her rollerblades while everyone cheers on) Marinette: But... she asked you to look after it. I gotta hold up the banner! (Marinette is suddenly pulled to the side and drops the watch, which falls in slow motion until Adrien catches it.) Adrien: Need any help? Marinette: Uh... yup! Thanks. Gotta be careful! Even if you are amazing. Adrien: Uh? Marinette: At... holding things! In your hands. (Everyone is cheering) Max: Last lap! Alya: Amazing at holding things? Marinette: (chatters) Chloé: Adrikins, whatcha got there? Some super old case or something? Adrien: Careful, it's Alix's! Chloé: If it's Alix's, it's probably worthless. (Adrien is mad at Chloé for saying that and Marinette wants Chloé to give Alix's watch back to Adrien) Marinette: Give it back to Adrien, Chloé. (Chloé opens the watch and she gasps) (Alix and Kim are still racing. They are about to reach the finish line. Chloé accidentally drops the watch onto the racetrack. Alix's rollerblades break it.) Alix: Yeah! Ha ha ha! (she looks behind her and she gasps) Kim: I call a rematch. That false start back there threw me off! Uh... Alix: (she Skates to her broken watch) Did you do this? Alya: I had to videotape the race so I gave it to Marinette but then she had to hold the banner so she gave it to Adrien, then Chloé snatched it from him and dropped it and, uh, then you skated over it. Alix: My old man gave me this for my birthday! This watch is totally a family heirloom! Marinette: It was an accident! Adrien: We didn't mean any harm, Alix. Chloé: As if! I totally had nothing to do with this. Alix: You're all to blame! (Skates away angrily) Marinette: Alix, wait! Tikki: Marinette, what about Ms. Chamack's cake? Marinette: There's still time! Hide, Tikki! (She runs to Alix) Hawk Moth: Such disappointment, frustration and negativity... Oh, how it fills my heart with exhilaration. (Turns a butterfly into an akuma) (waves his Cane in the air) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her! Butler Jean: Bon appetit. (Tom is about to eat, but his phone rings) Tom: (to Sabine) It's Mrs. Chamack. (picks up the phone) Hello? Nadja: Hi, I'm in front of the bakery. Tom: Yes, I... Nadja: But it's closed! And I really need that cake now! Tom: I know you need your cake right away. Uh, my daughter's home, she must be upstairs. I'll phone her immediately. (starts calling Marinette) Marinette: Maybe we could fix it? Alix: This watch was sick! One of a kind! It can't be fixed! Marinette: Well, there has to be a way to get it back to the way it was. Alix: Like how, huh? Go back in time and change the future? When you figure out how to do that, let me know. (Skates away) Marinette: (Marinette's phone rings; it's her dad.) Uh-oh, this can't be good. (accepts call) Hello, dad... (The akuma flies to Alix's skates, and possesses her) Hawk Moth: Timebreaker. I am Hawk Moth. I'm granting you the power to retaliate against the people who've wronged you, and to go back in time to restore the future. But you must do me a favor in return, when the time is right. Timebreaker: You got it, Hawk Moth. Tom: Mrs. Chamack is outside waiting to take her cake. Marinette: Uhh... I...I gotta go, dad. Can't keep Ms. Chamack waiting! Tom: She was listening to music. (Timebreaker skates towards the students) Adrien: Run! (Kim tries to escape from the Timebreaker, but she touches him and steals his energy.) Marinette: Stop, Alix! What are you doing?! Timebreaker: The name's Timebreaker now. And I'm gonna go back in time and save my watch, using all you punks to do it! Marinette: Go back in time? What did you do to Kim? Why is he fading? Timebreaker: I needed his energy. Besides, the dude was a pain anyway with all those bets. He deserves to disappear forever. And so do you! (Skates toward Marinette, but she dodges her. Timebreaker chases Marinette, but she throws her banner in Timebreaker's face. Timebreaker trips and falls.) Marinette: (hiding) We gotta transform, now! ''Sequence '' Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)' ' (Timebreaker is about to skate away, but Ladybug catches her with her yo-yo.) Marinette (Ladybug): Time out, Timebreaker! Timebreaker: Please, help me up, I messed up, please, please! (Rose sees her, and takes her hand to help her up.) Rose: Okay. Marinette (Ladybug): Noooo! Timebreaker: (steals Rose's energy) Hahaha! Sweet Rose! Always thinking of others before yourself! (Looks at her time meter) One minute. Marinette (Ladybug): I gotta destroy her akuma before everyone disappears for good! Where on earth is that cat? (Swings away) Adrien: (Hidden behind a tree) Time to transform! ''Sequence '' Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir) (Mylène runs away from Timebreaker, but she steals her's energy) Timebreaker: One and a half minutes. You won't be able to stop me where I'm going, Ladybug! Adrien (Cat Noir): (touches Timebreaker with his staff) Let me guess. We're all playing a game of tag and you're it? Timebreaker: Exactly! Marinette (Ladybug): Don't let her touch you! Adrien (Cat Noir): (dodges Timebreaker) Missed me! Just a second too late. Timebreaker: (sees Alya) He he he he! (Skates towards her and steals her energy) Marinette (Ladybug): Nooo! Adrien (Cat Noir): Well, she wastes no time, does she? Marinette (Ladybug): (growls) And the more people she freezes, the more minutes she gets to go farther back in time! Those poor kids frozen in time...They're goners if we don't get that akuma! (Timebreaker is about to steal Ivan's energy, but Ladybug catches her.) Ivan: Ahhh! (Ladybug snatches Timebreaker.) Marinette (Ladybug): Keep your hands to yourself! (Timebreaker snatches Ladybug and growls.) Hawk Moth: Now, Timebreaker! Grab her Miraculous! Her earrings! (Timebreaker is about to steal her energy, but Cat Noir sacrifices himself for Ladybug.) Marinette (Ladybug): Cat Noir! Noooo! Timebreaker: (powers up) Oh, wow, six minutes in one go! Must have been those nine lives. Gotta go! The past is waiting- Hawk Moth: Timebreaker! The Miraculous! Take Cat Noir's ring before he disappears! (Timebreaker sounds confused while she sees Cat Noir hugging Ladybug's leg.) Marinette (Ladybug): Go ahead and try! (Timebreaker brawls Ladybug. Ladybug throws away Timebreaker, but Hawk Moth sounds disappointed.) Timebreaker: Chill out, Hawk Moth. I have a sick plan! (Unfused, Ladybug tries to grab Timebreaker. Timebreaker runs up with Ladybug. Timebreaker's Burrow appears.) (Timebreaker and Ladybug goes back in time. Timebreaker throws Ladybug away.) Marinette (Ladybug): Wh-What... just happened? (Ladybug gets up. Ladybug sees everyone cheering.) Marinette (Ladybug): Oh wow, we've gone back in time, haven't we? Chloé: Whatcha got there? Adrien:'''Careful, it's Alix's! '''Chloé: What is this? Some super old case or something? If it's Alix's, it's probably worthless. Marinette: Give it back to Adrien, Chloé. Timebreaker: (annoyed) My watch!! (jumps up) Marinette (Ladybug): Chloé! Put the watch down! (With unprecedented force, Timebreaker lands down, and sees them. Chloé drops the watch and breaks it.) Timebreaker: NOOOO!! (Alix stops.) Timebreaker: Ladybug, this time it's YOUR fault! I need more energy. I gotta go further back in time! (Alix sees her watch broken.) Alix: Ladybug. It's all Ladybug's fault! Hawk Moth: Could this be possible? Do I see double vision in my future? Or should I say double villain? (Turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my devilish akuma, then join this troubled soul! Marinette (Ladybug): Everyone, get out of here! Don't let her touch you! Adrien: Time to transform. Marinette Who are you? Marinette (Ladybug) Uhh, I don't really have time to explain right now, but I'm you from just a few minutes in the future. Tikki She's right! I can feel it! She is you from the future! Marinette Crazy! Marinette (Ladybug): Listen. I know it seems unbelievable, but trust me, I mean, trust...yourself? Oh, and dad's gonna call me! I mean, you, in two minutes! He won't be happy because Ms. Chamack is waiting for you outside the bakery door! Marinette: The cake... But I, I still have... Marinette (Ladybug): Time? That's what I thought too. Ms. Chamack will be early. Just leave now and make sure to take care of the cake. Don't worry, Ladybug can handle this single-handed. (Marinette runs to the bakery) How did I get myself into these crazy situations? (The two Timebreakers meet each other) Marinette (Ladybug): (sees Cat Noir) Cat Noir, I can't explain now, but we've got to capture Timebreaker's akuma! Your life depends on it! Adrien (Cat Noir): Which life? I've got nine. Marinette (Ladybug): I'm serious! The akuma is in her rollerblades. We gotta release it! (They jump off the roof and land by the two Timebreakers.) Adrien (Cat Noir): Am I seeing double all of a sudden? Marinette (Ladybug): Another thing I don't have time to explain. Timebreaker 1: The energy from these two will be enough for both of us to go farther back in time! Timebreaker 2: Heh, I want my watch back! Let's do it! Marinette (Ladybug): Whatever you do, don't let either of them touch you! Hawk Moth: Get the Miraculous, Timebreaker! (They start to fight.) Timebreaker 1: If we were faster, those bozos would be no match for us. Timebreaker 2: Then let's stock up on more energy first. Then, we'll destroy them! (The Timebreakers skate away. Ladybug and Cat Noir chase them.) Ms. Chamack: (on the phone) Oh, hold on. Here she comes now. It's fine, thanks. Tom: It's all good. Marinette: Sorry again for making you wait. (closes the door) Hahh... Tikki: Mission accomplished. Marinette: You mean Mission #1 accomplished, time for Mission #2! ''Sequence '' Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug) Timebreaker 1: We've got enough speed. Let's go hardcore on Ladybug and Cat Noir! Timebreaker 2: Once we get the energy from these two... Timebreaker 1: We'll have enough to go back in time together. Timebreaker 2: And get our watch! Adiren (Cat Noir): I thought we were chasing them! (The two Timebreakers are about to steal their energy, but a yo-yo stops them.) Timebreakers: Hyaaahhh! Ladybug 1: Hey, you two! Need a hand? Ladybug 2: Thanks! Adiren (Cat Noir): Uh... uh? (Cat Noir is surprised because there are two Ladybugs) Ladybug 1: They're insane on their rollerblades. Ladybug 2: And unstoppable on the ground! Ladybug 1: So, what if they were not on the ground? (Cat Noir clasps his hands while he grins and he is amazed to see two Ladybugs) Adiren (Cat Noir): Two Ladybugs? I'm in heaven! Timebreaker 1: Change of plan. We gotta go back in time now. There'll be less of them! Timebreaker 2: I'm down. Hawk Moth: Don't fail me this time! (The Timebreakers skate away) Ladybugs: They're planning to go back in time again! Lucky Charm! (A bicycle lock and a traffic cone appear) Any ideas? Adiren (Cat Noir): While you two figure it out, I'll try to buy us some time. (Ladybug's lucky vision detects an ice cream sign) Ladybug 1: Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Ladybug 2: Of course! Adiren (Cat Noir): (hides behind a wall) Cataclysm! (he uses his Cataclysm to break the pillar) Timebreakers: Huh? (They skate back, and see Ladybug) Timebreaker 1: Let's freeze her on her way past! (Ladybug uses the bicycle lock to tie the Timebreakers' legs, while the other Ladybug uses the traffic cone and the ice cream sign to make a ramp.) Timebreakers: We're going too fast! We can't stop! (The Timebreakers get launched by the ramp) Timebreakers: Waahhhhh! Marinette (Ladybug): Now! (The two Ladybugs use their Yo-yos to catch the two Timebreakers, and two of their skates fall off) Ladybugs: (break the skates; two akumas emerge) No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (They catch the akuma.) Gotcha! (They release them.) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (Everything turns back to normal.) Pound it! (The two Ladybugs become one, the watch is fixed, and Timebreaker is turned back into Alix.) Alix: Huh? Marinette (Ladybug): Here. I think this is yours? (she gives Alix the watch) Alix: Sweet! How did you fix it? Thank you! I should never have given it to someone else to look after. It was my responsibility. My bad. Marinette (Ladybug): Responsibility isn't something to be taken lightly. I should know. Alix: You're totally right. I'll be more careful next time for sure. Thanks, Ladybug. (Cat Noir likes the idea of having two Ladybugs around) Adrien (Cat Noir): I was just getting used to having two Ladybugs around. Marinette (Ladybug): But now, you're gonna get used to no Ladybugs around. Gotta split before I change back. (she swings away) (Cat Noir is disappointed but he hopes that Ladybug will love him just like he loves her) Adrien (Cat Noir): Ahhh... She'll fall for me someday. It's just a matter of time. Hawk Moth: You slipped by me this time, Ladybug and Cat Noir. But one day, past, present or future, you will be destroyed! And I'll have your Miraculouses! I will be UNSTOPPABLE! Mwahahaha! (His window closes) Marinette: Huh? Hey! So, did you have a nice anniversary? Tom: We sure did. Although, it was a close call. Marinette: Huh? Oh, yeah! Hehehe. Ms. Chamack. I'm so sorry that I kept her waiting. Sabine: Next time, please wait for the customer in the bakery and not in your room, listening to your loud music! Marinette: Got it. I promise I won't screw up next time. Tom: Good, cause Mom's right. There's only one Marinette, and we're counting on her. (winks) (Marinette and her parents share a big hug.) es:Quiebratiempo/Transcripción pl:Czasołamaczka/Transkrypt Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts